


Romeo, Romeo,..you're not my Romeo.

by The_Pudgy_Ravkan



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Gen, Humor, Lion King (1994) References, Mal is persistent, Romeo and Juliet References, Roses, The Darkling thinks, Valentine's Day, it's too early for this shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9671486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Pudgy_Ravkan/pseuds/The_Pudgy_Ravkan
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, a day to take a chance and do something grand and romantic,If only it was that simple.





	

 

 

 

It was a chilly sunny morning, the frost was just starting to melt away with warmth from the sunrise. Mal made his way up the ivy covered bronze stone balcony to deliver a fair red rose to Alina. A thin line of liquid snot slid out of Mals nose, the cold morning air leaving him on the verge of catching a cool. He sniffed violently, drawing the trickle of watery snot back up his nose, the cold morning due still clinging to everything in sight. He gave another involuntary sniff, he didn't want Aline to see him all stuffed up on Valentine's Day. He wanted all her focus to be on the red rose he had clamped between his teeth, not his runny nose. He continued struggling up the balcony, face set in determination but little did poor unsuspecting Mal know that it was not Alina's balcony that he was climbing. 

 

The Darkling had just finished the process of getting dressed and out of bed when he heard a rustling noise from out on his balcony. Glancing over towards the open glass doors with a hesitant eye, he assumed a loose fighting stance, any intruder climbing up his balcony this early in the morning was probably planning on killing him in his sleep. That, or it was some idiot Grisha to nosey for their own good. As he cautiously approached the double doors that lead out to the balcony. His ears were suddenly assaulted by a familiar voice yelling from outside. Where his ivy covered balcony wall blocked the Darklings view of the imposter.

 

"Alina!", the voice hollered,"I don't think I can climb all the way up this balcony! Its walls were made to keep love out!",strain and desperation coating his tone, the sound of scrambling boots trying to get a grip on the smooth damp stone. The Darkling would know that annoying, pathetic voice anywhere.  
A stony faced Darkling made his way out onto the balcony to scrutinise his newfound problem.

 

As Mal was trying to get a better grip on the polished balcony wall he could suddenly hear quiet footsteps approaching. His head jerked up, eyes filling with light and hope when he heard the footsteps getting closer. Mal relaxed slightly, Alina had come to help give him a hand up. The footsteps stopped and he saw two beautiful slender hands rest themselves on the edge at the top of the gold and white marble balcony.  
"Alina can you give me a hand over the top? I can't get a grip, the stones are too smooth", his tone playful but underlined with desperation, Mal looked down at his feet to see them slipping and sliding, trying and failing to get a real grip on the balcony wall beneath him.

 

The darkling kept his eyes closed as he placed his hands on the balcony and slowly leered forward. He knew who it was, he just didn't want to see Mals face, not this early in the morning.

 

When Mal heard movement for above him he quickly glanced up again, only the face that filled his vision was not that of Alina, but the face of the Darkling. A wave of pure panic swept over Mal, a wave of dawning horror as he drowned in the realisation, "oh god, I am so screwed", he thought to himself quietly.

 

Opening his eyes the Darkling looked out over the horizon for a second, taking in the grisha gardens and lake before he had to look down. He took a deep calming breath, "Why did stuff like this only happen to him?", he thought to himself as he dragged his gaze down and over the edge of the balcony. Where he could now see Mal tightly gripping the finely polished edge for dear life.

 

A terrified look flashes across Mals face for a fraction of a second, making him look more like a trapped deer than a confident tracker. The Darkling smiled to himself, a pool of sick satisfaction settling in the base of his belly at the thought of the things he could do to Mal, who, in his current state would be helpless to stop him. The best part being no one would ever have to know.

 

Looking back at Mal the Darkling finally noticed that he had a rose clutched between his teeth, how the tracker was able to form a current sentence with that prickly plant clenched in between his teeth the Darkling will never know. Mal gave the Darkling a sheepish look, his eyes in full on puppy dog pleading, trying to communicate his apologies through a silent monologue. When Mal receive no reaction of any kind from the Darkling, he had no choice but to succumb to the embarrassment of needing help,  
"Mind giving me a hand up?", Mal asked slyly, widening his eyes innocently Mal try's making himself look like some kind of kicked puppy, in the hopes that the Darkling might pity him and in turn, help. The Darkling gently plucks the rose from Mals mouth and tucks it into the button hole at the front of his kefta, careful to not let any of the spikes fray the fabric.

 

The Darkling then reached froward and with a look of great concentration grabbed a firm hold of Mals wrists. The action startled Mal, who was now in a state of complete shock and awe all at once. The Darkling slowly lifted Mals hands into the air, his fingers peeling away from the cold stone surface of the balcony. Once Mals hands were no longer touching the edge the Darkling lifted Mals arms up so that they were at eye level (effortlessly Mal thought bitterly, EFFORTLESSLY!) and then leaned in to whisper into Mals ear.

"Wrong balcony Mal", the Darkling chided, a small smirk playing about the corner of his lips. Once the Darkling had fully pulled himself away from Mals ear, he broth himself back to his full height and looked Mals dead in the eyes, Mal searched the Daklings face for some sign that he was just messing with him but when the Darkling broke out into a full on smirk he knew this was not a joke.  
"Have you ever seen lion king Mal?",the Darklings tone was questioning, but the Darkling already knew the answer, the darkling withheld a smug smile. The implication made Mals pupils dilate, and with that the Darkling released his slender fingers from around Mals wrists and dropped him into the fountain below.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think! Kudos, comments and creative critisisim appreciate!


End file.
